Enredados
by vraiment fou
Summary: Segundo capi de la adaptación de la historia de Tangled (enredados) de Disney. Aparece el ladronzuelo mas querido por todos.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien amigos, abran paso y déjenme contarles esta historia.

Es una gran historia llena de valentía, misterio, aventura y una pizca de romance.

Esta es la historia de mi muerte…

Pero tranquilos, no hay que poner esas muecas, pues es una historia muy divertida. Realmente les gustara.

Y la verdad, debo decir que ni siquiera es mía. Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Tsuki.

Todo comienza con un templo antiguo, del que muchos se olvidaron. En el, se le rendía tributo al espíritu de la luna.

Una joven y hermosa sacerdotisa se hacía cargo de él, la cual cargaba con el gran peso de ser la última de su estirpe. Kaguya era su nombre y atrajo por muchos años a varios creyentes, debido a su gracia y belleza. Pero los años fueron pasando, en el templo y en ella. Al ver que al irse sus características mas atractivas, se alejaban sus seguidores, el corazón de la mujer se marchito.

Temiendo que el templo finalmente sucumbiera, las diosas de la luna lloraron y dejaron caer lagrimas de luz de sus rostros. Una de ellas se volviò una gota que cayó del cielo y, de ella, una mágica flor plateada creció. Tenía el poder de sanar a los enfermos y de mantener la juventud, permitiendo que la sacerdotisa Kaguya viviera para protegerlo y así el templo no perecería

Las diosas susurraron en el oído de la sacerdotisa el siguiente canto:

"Flor que da fulgor

Con tu brillo fiel

Mueve el tiempo atrás

Volviendo a lo que fue

Quita enfermedad

Y el destino cruel

Trae lo que perdí

Volviendo a lo que fue."

Con la ayuda de este canto, la flor activaba su habilidad, sorprendiendo a la mujer al ver su belleza recuperada. Cuando fue vista por el resto de la población rejuvenecida, el templo fue otra vez visitado por personas, quienes se pasaron la voz sobre este fenómeno.

Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa quien ya se había sentido traicionada por sus iguales, deseo la flor solo para ella. Así, un día desapareció del templo, sin dejar rastro.

El tiempo paso, el nombre de Kaguya fue olvidado, al igual que el templo y aquella flor se convirtió en una leyenda para el pueblo.

El pueblo creció y se volvió un reino abundante en recursos y riquezas. Este era dirigido por la familia Hyuga, quienes por generaciones se hicieron cargo de la realeza.

En esta historia, el trono era encabezado por los monarcas Hiashi y Hiriko. Ella estaba esperando a un heredero, el cual era esperado por todo el reino, pues la pareja no había tenido suerte para concebir. Para la época en que aún faltaba un mes para tener a su bebe, la reina enfermo. Estaba tan grave que ni los doctores podían aliviar sus dolores.

En ese momento el rey Hyuga mando a buscar ayuda, un milagro, que permitiera a la reina no morir con su hijo. Los ciudadanos y soldados asistieron en lo que pudieron, pero no daba resultado.

Entonces, una familia de exploradores, los Inuzuka, quienes estaban buscando refugio en el reino, se adentraron en el bosque. Ellos nunca dejaron de creer en la flor plateada y la rastrearon sin descanso con sus perros de búsqueda.

A pesar que la sacerdotisa era cauta con su escondite en el bosque, una vez que los perros se adentraron, arranco. Desde lo lejos vio aterrorizada como la familia obtenía la planta y se la entregaba a los guardias del reino.

Los doctores de la reina usaron la flor para obtener un destilado que irradiaba luz y se lo dieron para que lo bebiera, sanando sus dolencias y evitando un parto prematuro.

El rey Hyuga recompenso a la familia Inuzuka y los volvió sus aliados de confianza, formando parte de su guardia.

Luego de unas semanas, el heredero nació. Era una niña, con un cabello blanco y brillante, a diferencia de sus padres, quienes lo tenían negro como la noche. Sin embargo era evidente que su sangre era Hyuga, pues sus ojos plateados, característicos de esa familia, la delataban.

Para festejar el nacimiento de la princesa milagrosa, el rey y la reina lanzaron linternas flotantes por el cielo, en una noche de luna llena, agradeciéndole a ella el regalo que creían perdido.

Y por ese precioso instante todo fue perfecto…Luego ese instante termino

Una noche nublada, la sacerdotisa logro escabullirse en el reino. Había escuchado rumores de lo que ocurrió en el reino, principalmente el que describía a la bebe como un milagro de la flor plateada.

Al ingresar al cuarto de la princesa, examino a la bebe, preguntándose como obtener el poder de la flor que aquella criatura le había arrebatado.

Por lo tanto, decidió entonar el antiguo canto que la había mantenido joven por años. A medida que avanzaba la canción, el cabello de la pequeña Hyuga empezó a destellar. La sacerdotisa lo toco, percibiendo como la energía entraba en su cuerpo y como sus manos perdían sus marcas de la vejez. Decidió llevarse un mechón, con el sería suficiente, lo atesoraría en un frasco y podría vivir tranquila.

Pero una vez que lo corto, se opacó y se convirtió en un corriente cabello Hyuga, perdiendo su habilidad.

De esta forma tomó una decisión. Se llevó a la bebe, sin dejar rastro.

Todo el reino busco y busco, pensando que esta vez la ayuda de los Inuzuka volvería a servir. Pero jamás hallaron a la princesa.

Alejada de los terrenos del reino, en una torre escondida entre arbustos, enredaderas y un campo de limoneros, crió al bebé como si fuera su hija.

A medida que fue creciendo, así lo hizo su cabello, el que nunca podía cortar por orden de Kaguya.

Otra orden, tan importante como esta, era jamás salir de la torre. No parecía importar cuantas veces preguntase, la respuesta era la misma.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir a jugar fuera de la torre, mami?

-Pues porque el mundo exterior es cruel y malvado. Debes quedarte aquí, donde estás a salvo ¿Entiendes florecilla?

-Si…entiendo mami.

Pero aún en los rincones más apartados, la verdad no se podría ocultar por siempre.

Los reyes, desconsolados por perder a su hija, en cada cumpleaños de ella al caer la noche, lanzaban al cielo miles de lámparas en conjunto con el reino. Como una súplica a las deidades de la luna, para que llevaran de vuelta a su tesoro más grande.

Una noche Tsuki, como la llamo Kaguya, se levanto en la noche para beber agua, y desde la ventana las vio. Desde ese día quedó maravillada por las luces a lo lejos, sintiendo que de alguna forma algo la llamaba.

No tenía idea que aquellas luces eran de su hogar, donde esperaban todos los días que su princesa al fin regresara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esta es la nueva adaptación que quise realizar de otro NaruHina. He visto que alguien más había realizado un fic así, sin embargo, no tenía tantos detalles ni cambios en la trama como pretendo hacer. Sin ningún animo de ofender a la autora o autor de ese fic, espero que no lo tomen así.

Espero que los haya enganchado, traeré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda.

Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que Enredados.**

Con el paso del tiempo, Kaguya fue haciendo las barreras que ahora impedían encontrar la torre. En ese entonces se las ingenió para que nadie pudiese ver desde fuera lo que el muro de enredaderas tenía escondido, como también una ruta para salir.

Dado que la torre abandonada estaba cerca de un río, nunca les faltaría agua. Gracias al sol matutino que llegaba, el frío no las abrumaba y por los poderes que le brindaba el cabello de Tsuki, tenía energía para mantener un pequeño huerto cerca y abastecerse tanto a ellas como a su economía. Así, podía realizar trueques en pueblos aledaños y no preocuparse por ropa u otros implementos.

El tiempo pasó, y con él, la vida de Tsuki dentro de esos muros. Ella creció conociendo solo ese espacio y la pequeña ruta que tomaba su madre cada cierto tiempo, ruta que la única ventana que daba hacía allí le permitía observar.

Su única compañía era un pequeño zorro a quien llamaba Kurama.

Cuando era pequeña, él se escabulló por la puerta que daba entrada a la torre. En esos días, ella recordaba, su madre bajaba por una larga escalera donde la esperaba a la mitad sentada, mientras la veía salir por esa puerta, dejando un destello de luz con ella. Esperándola como niña obediente mientras iba recoger los frutos de su cosecha se le apareció el animalito. Se apiadaron del pequeño pues venía mal herido y Kaguya aprovechó la oportunidad de demostrarle a su curiosa hija los peligros del exterior.

De ese modo, creció conociendo las historias de su madre sobre aquel mundo inaccesible, aterrada por las cosas que podrían llegar a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, todos los años, ocurría algo maravilloso, que le hacia tener esperanzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día, el sol brillaba fuertemente, despertando a Tsuki temprano. Su madre había viajado el día anterior y aún no era hora para que volviera, así que luego de cambiarse a una de sus yukatas violetas, decidió jugar un rato con Kurama. A pesar de los años, el animal no había crecido mucho, pudiendo así ser bastante escurridizo. En uno de los turnos se escondió detrás de las cortinas que daban a la ventana y Tsuki demoró en encontrarlo. Hasta que vio un ligero movimiento en una de las cortinas.

-Mmm…Tal parece que Kurama se escondió en otro lado…-Dijo de forma divertida, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cortina. Su cabello blanco la seguía mientras se ponía detrás del animal. Cuando el zorro quiso aprovechar para asomar su cabeza fuera de la cortina, Tsuki lo tomó por detrás, riendo triunfante.

-¡Te tengo!- Kurama se dio por vencido y se dejó acariciar por la joven.-Muy bien, con este juego son…veintidós a mi favor.- Dijo soltando al animal.- ¿Qué te parece intentar veintitrés de cuarenta y cinco?

Kurama simplemente la ignoró y se acercó a la ventana.

-Creo que ya sé que quieres hacer.- Comentó Tsuki mientras se acercaba a él y miraba hacia fuera. El zorro resoplo, sabiendo que respuesta le daría la joven.- Yo creo que hoy no podré acompañarte… Si quieres salir un momento puedo bajarte cuando madre llegue pero…ya sabes. Además, es lindo estar adentro y a ti también te gusta.- Tsuki supo, al mirar al animal, que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con ella. Si, le agradaba dormir en un lugar cálido y recibir comida.

Pero no había como el exterior y al parecer Tsuki nunca lo sabría.

Ignorando la añoranza del pequeño, se dedicó a hacer el aseo de la torre. Tiro de su cabello para alcanzar la palanca que abría un tragaluz en el techo, usando su propio cuerpo para que el peso moviera la palanca.

A veces se preguntaba qué tan largo podría llegar a ser su cabello, el cual parecía no dejar el primer piso, quedando atrás una buena cantidad cuando subía las escaleras o abría el tragaluz.

Barría, sacudía, acomodaba los muebles y luego les sacaba brillo, ingeniándoselas con su cabello para mover las cosas y que el mismo no interfiriera en su trabajo.

Una vez acabado el aseo, vio orgullosa como ocupo su mañana en esas tareas, pero al ver el reloj resoplo.

-¿Solo ha pasado media hora?...mm…me he vuelto bastante rápida para hacer esto.

Miró a su alrededor para ver en qué ocuparse y vio los platos sucios del día anterior. Se dedicó a lavarlos, secarlos y guardarlos. Terminado eso se hizo cargo de lavar la ropa, colgando con unas poleas fuera de la pequeña ventana que daba al lavadero. Luego tomó los tres libros de su estantería y los leyó, como todos los días.

Cuando sus ojos se cansaron de leer, miró el mural que tenía frente a ella en su habitación. Adoraba pintar, era lo que le permitía estar lejos de la torre sin abandonarla. Notando como una parte del mural se había desgastado, tomó sus pinceles y colgándose con su cabello empezó a retocarlo. Era ella danzando con aves en el aire y entre los árboles, con el sol brillando detrás.

Práctico con su shamisen, tejió una bufanda en la que estaba trabajando para el siguiente invierno y aprovecho de preparar unos cuantos Uiro, para comer junto a su madre cuando llegase.

Al salir de la cocina, noto un espacio desocupado en la casa, la parte del muro sobre la chimenea, que era cubierto solo por una decoración de madera. Decidió pintarlo, lo cual la animaba pues al ser algo nuevo demoraría en secar y sería una tarea que ocuparía su día.

Mientras esperaba que se secara, se puso a jugar con un rompecabezas, almorzó arroz y sopa miso y cocino senbei, por si su madre prefería algo salado.

Aprovecho de practicar más con su shamisen y luego bailar un poco, para no olvidar las lecciones que le dio su madre. Pero siempre era difícil, pues su cabello interfería.

Ya cambiando los colores de la tarde, aprovecho para hacer los primeros dibujos de su nueva pintura; un prado verde, la base de los árboles y luces en el cielo. Viendo que no podría avanzar más que esto, se encontró con pocas cosas que hacer. Batió su propio récord en escalar su cabello, cosa que nunca hacía en presencia de su madre. Después lo empezó a cepillar, lo que ocupaba bastante tiempo, pero era muy monótono.

En un momento dado, se quedó quieta pensando…¿Así sería su vida siempre? O sea, así había sido hasta ahora, sin excepción. Todo era dentro de ahí y nada parecía cambiar más que su edad y el largo de su cabello. Incluso si su madre le traía algo nuevo, dentro de poco aquello se vería inmerso en su monotonía.

Miró hacía su nueva pintura. Las luces que pintó era lo único que salía de su rutina, si eso era posible.

Después de cada época de lluvia, en el décimo día del verano, las veía aparecer. No entendía por qué ni cómo. Pero era lo único diferente que ocurría en su vida. Se preguntaba de dónde eran, por qué salían ese día, cuántas serían.

Se acercó a la pintura para agregarse en ella, como en la mayoría, proyectándose en otro lugar. En aquel lugar, donde ocurrìa la maravilla que le brindaba esperanzas y curiosidad sobre el mundo exterior.

Han pasado 18 lluvias en su vida, lo que la hacía preguntarse si sería tiempo suficiente para averiguar las respuestas a sus preguntas, saliendo de la torre.

-Bueno...no pierdo nada preguntando ¿No, Kurama?- El zorro solo la miro mientras estaba acostado. La chiquilla había estado hablando durante todo el día con el sobre lo mismo.-...Q-quizás hoy s-se lo diga.

Se acercó a acariciar el animal cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-Tsuki...deja caer tu cabello.- Era su madre, desde la base de la torre. Acercándose a la ventana, dejó caer una parte de su cabello, para que su madre se sostuviera y pudiera subir.

Luego de la entrada abrupta en sus vidas de Kurama, la mujer prefirió bloquear con mayor seguridad la puerta de la torre. Viendo que de niña manipulaba como una herramienta a su cabello, espero que fuera lo suficientemente largo para usarlo como forma de entrada a la torre, cerrando permanentemente la entrada original.

-Bienvenida madre.- Saludo Tsuki, recibiendo la capa que ocupaba su madre al salir. Se sacó las sandalias, dejándolas en un costado de la ventana, acomodó su yukata y saludo de vuelta.

-Hola florecilla.-Dijo, dejando una cesta con hierbas en una mesa cercana.- Dime ¿Te cuesta mucho realizar esto cada día que necesito salir de la casa? ¿Es muy agotador?

-N-no. No te preocupes. No es n-nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

Tsuki se sonrojo de la vergüenza mientras la mujer se adentraba a la habitación. Aunque su madre se preocupaba por ella, no perdía la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo cada cuánto. Intentó acercarse a ella mientras se miraba en un espejo y, sin esperarlo, ella le tomó la mano.

-Tsuki, ¿Que ves ahí?- Miró su reflejo, junto a su madre. No pudo evitar prestarle atención a la mujer. A pesar del tiempo, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo hermosa que era. Su cabello plateado oscuro, su figura estilizada y su piel blanca tan bien cuidados le causaban admiración. - Yo veo una joven fuerte, hermosa y segura de sí misma.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que hablaba de ella. Le costaba ver en sí misma las características que su madre mencionaba, pero oírla le daba una sensación de calidez.-...Y bueno estás tú, que con suerte heredarás mis cualidades, querida.

Debió imaginarlo. No había forma que aquellas palabras fueran para ella.

-Madre...Quería conversar contigo s-sobre algo…

-Tsuki, tu madre está cansada. ¿Cantarías para ella un momento? Luego escucharé lo que tengas que preguntar.

-Oh...está bien.

Coloco un cojín para que su madre se acomodara y tomo un cepillo, acercándose a su madre.

Se sentó frente de ella, pasando el cepillo y cantó la canción que desde niña conocía, activando los poderes de su cabello mientras su madre lo cepillaba.

Una vez terminado el ritual, ella se dio vuelta lentamente, viendo como su madre acariciaba su cara y sus manos, verificando líneas de edad.

-Madre...Q-quería saber s-si tú…Bueno, ya han pasado 18 lluvias en mi vida...y c-creo que es bastante tiempo.

-No tanto como podrías imaginar, Tsuki.-Respondió enigmática su madre.

-Es que...b-bueno, en unos días va a ocurrir algo. Uhm...cada verano aparecen y la verdad deseo bastante...tu sabes...s-será en 5 días...-No pudo evitar bajar su voz ante la mirada de su madre. Acarició su cabello nerviosa.

-Tsuki. No puedo entender nada si no hablas con claridad.

Se puso aún más nerviosa, no quería molestar a su madre, menos aun cuando le pediría un favor.

-Y-yo quiero…

-Ay Tsuki, mientras demoras en encontrar tus palabras, desocupare la cesta.- Su madre se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, sacando las cosas que debió comprar en el mercado.

-Y-yo quiero ver…

-¿mm?

-¡Q-quiero ver las luces flotantes!.- Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tomando asustada su cabello y esperando lo peor.

Su madre se quedó estática con una manzana en la mano, para luego dejarla en la mesa y darse vuelta a mirarla lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-E-esperaba que me... llevarás a ver las luces flotantes.- Continuo mientras se acercaba al muro donde las había pintado.

-Aah...ya veo querida. Hablas de las estrellas.

-No, no es a-así.

-Creo saber de qué hablo, Tsuki.

-S-sí, no lo dudo, p-pero…-Respondió mientras con su cabello volvía a abrir el tragaluz para mostrarle una pintura en particular.-He estudiado las estrellas por años. Siempre son...c-constantes. Pero estas luces solo aparecen en un día en particular todos los años. Y...y no puedo e-evitar pensar…

Miro hacía el suelo, con la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

-P-pensar que...son para mí.

Kaguya la miró un buen rato, para luego alejarse de ella, ignorando sus palabras. Se dedicó a terminar de desocupar sus cosas.

-P-por eso, necesito ir allá madre. Y verlas. N-no desde mi ventana, en persona. Debo saber qué es lo que son.

Se acercó a su madre, esperando una respuesta. Ella solo la miro desde su hombro.

-Así que… ¿Quieres ir afuera?

No recibió respuesta, Tsuki estaba muy nerviosa como para contestar.

-Pequeña...Eres frágil como el brote de una flor. Tú sabes porque estamos aquí, en la torre.-Decía mientras miraba a su alrededor, a lo que había sido su hogar con esa joven por años.

-Lo s-se, pero...

-Bien. Entonces, sabes que es por tu bien.

Si, ella lo sabía bien. Su madre se lo repetía constantemente.

-¿Sabes? Esto siempre ocurre eventualmente. Como los pájaros, quieres dejar el nido. Eso pasara…

-P-pero eso no es lo qu-.

-Algún dìa.-Continuo, interrumpiéndola.- Pero aún no. El mundo es peligroso afuera. Sé que si sales de aquí, algo saldrá mal. Simplemente lo sé.

Empezó a rodear a Tsuki mientras tocaba su cabello, acorralándola con sus argumentos.

-Te lo he dicho, allá afuera hay de todo: rufianes, caníbales, gente que come niños u hombres con colmillos. Incluso la naturaleza es peligrosa, con hiedra venenosa, arenas movedizas, plagas que acaban con poblados enteros. Todos los horrores que ni se te podrían ocurrir.

-Pero madre...Tu e-estarías conmigo.

-Pues sí. Sin embargo…-Dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo para enfocarlo hacia su hija.- Mírate pequeña. Siempre sin calzar, inmadura, torpe, ingenua, crédula...- Continúo dejando el espejo y acercándose a tocar su cara.- Y tengo que decir, algo regordeta. Tendría que estar arrastrando contigo por todos lados, nos atrasaríamos y no llegaríamos a tiempo.

Sonrío, al ver mellada las ganas de su hija por continuar. Se acercó a la ventana que daba entrada a la torre y miro hacia afuera, cruzándose de brazos.

-Conozco este mundo cruel. Lo enfrento todos los días para que estemos bien y a cambio…-Volteo a mirarla.-Solo pido algo a cambio.

Tsuki sabía a que se refería.

Era lo justo, su madre hacía todo para que ellas vivieran seguras y tranquilas. Estar ahí en la torre era lo más sensato.

Camino hacia ella, con la cabeza gacha, arrepentida de su petición y pidiéndole disculpas.

-Tsuki.

-¿S-sí, madre?

Kaguya la tomó por los hombros, invitando a mirarla directamente a su rostro.

-No vuelvas a pedirme salir de esta torre otra vez.

La joven suspiró, resignada.

-Sí, madre.-

Su madre soltó su agarre y abrió sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Sabes que te atesoro, querida.

-Gracias madre. Te quiero mucho.

Le dio un beso en su frente, donde tocaba su cabello y se dirigió a la cocina, tocando en su ruta el cabello de su hija. Era una costumbre muy de ella, evitando soltarla, temiendo de alguna forma perderla de un momento a otro.

Comieron los aperitivos que preparo Tsuki y su madre tomo una pequeña siesta después de eso.

Luego conversaron en lo que quedaba de la tarde sobre las cosas que vio su madre, información que Tsuki absorbía con mucho entusiasmo.

Cenaron y esa noche Tsuki no pudo evitar tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Suspiraba cada cuanto, imaginando que podría haber dicho distinto para cambiar la opinión de su madre. Mas la respuesta siempre era la misma. Nada parecía suficiente como para convencer a su madre que podrían ir al exterior al menos por esos días.

Se quedó dormida con el pensamiento que a la mañana siguiente ya quedarían solo 4 días para ver de dónde aparecían las luces, entristecida ante la idea que pasaría otro año sin saber el origen de aquellas luces lejanas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo lamento tanto, en serio. Había guardado los capítulos en Drive por mejor, pero en todos esos días estuve en un proceso de selección para un trabajo y no pude sentarme a continuar el fanfic.**

**Al igual que mi adaptación anterior, este fanfic empieza lento, centrándome principalmente en el conflicto de los personajes y luego emparejándolos.**

**Para aclarar algunas cosas, quise adaptar esto a un estilo más japonés, salvaguardando un poco el origen de los personajes. Por ello, por ejemplo, Tsuki hizo Uiro y Senbei, como comida rápida en el transcurso del dia, a diferencia de Rapunzel, que según la canción de inicio hace galletas y hornea un bizcocho.**

**El Uiro es un confite japonés cocido al vapor, está hecho de arroz, harina de trigo y azúcar. Se le agregan diversos sabores tales como azuki, matcha, fresa y castaña. Dicen que su consistencia es similar al mochi, pero nunca lo he probado.**

**El senbei son galletas crujientes japonesas hechos de arroz. Vienen en diversas formas, tamaños y sabores y suelen ser salados. Los senbei se toman a menudo con té verde como aperitivo informal y se ofrecen a las visitas como cortesía.**

**Además, cambie el detalle de que Rapunzel supiera que el día en que aparecen las luces fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Encontré bastante ingenuo por parte de Madre Gothel que le diera esa clase de información. Por lo tanto aquí Tsuki sabe aun menos del mundo, contando los años por lluvias (inviernos) y los meses por lunas. Sumándole a eso, no sabe lo que es un cumpleaños y no los celebran, en un afán de Kaguya de olvidar su verdadera edad.**

**Espero que el segundo capi les satisfaga. Seguramente mañana ya habré terminado de editar el tercero para tenerlo en la semana.**

**Hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, Tsuki no tenía ganas de levantarse. Miro al techo un buen rato, sin moverse entre sus sábanas.

Lo ocurrido el día anterior parecía seguir mermando en su corazón, posiblemente por la desesperanza que empezó a florecer dentro de ella. Había vivido con miedo por toda su vida y de alguna forma pensó que está vez sería diferente. Al parecer tendría que seguir haciendo lo que siempre hacía.

No quería moverse ni hacer nada ese día. El calor de Kurama en sus piernas la invitaba a quedarse todo el día ahí si era preciso. Ni siquiera respondió de inmediato al llamado de su madre. Definitivamente no tenía humor.

Sin embargo, no debía seguir así. Su madre hacía de todo para mantenerlas ocultas y seguras. Lo mínimo que debía hacer era cuidar de la torre para que fuera un buen lugar al cual llegar.

En cuanto sintió los pasos de su madre por la pequeña escalera que separaba la sala de las habitaciones, salió de su futón y empezó a recogerlo. Tomó la almohada y empezó a buscar entre sus yukatas para cambiarse de ropas.

Se concentró tanto en hacer la tarea de atarse el obi que no escuchó a su madre hablarle hasta que ella le tocó el hombro.

-Tsuki, ¿No me escuchaste?

-N-no, perdona madre, ¿Me decías?

-Te comentaba que luego de desayunar saldré al huerto, para recoger algunas cosas.

-Ah, e-está bien. ¿Podrías aprovechar de bajar con Kurama? Así se refresca un poco.

La mujer asintió, indicando que bajara luego para empezar pronto sus deberes. Kurama se estiro un poco y en cuanto Tsuki salió de la habitación, la siguió.

Desayunaron y Kaguya tomó sus herramientas para recoger los productos, junto a su capa y una cesta. En ella se metió Kurama, acomodándose y mirando desde su posición a Tsuki. Ella solo sonrió al verlo, recogiendo parte de su cabello para que su madre se preparara y descendiera con él.

-Te veré más tarde, florecilla.

Tenía que aceptar que así sería su vida.

-Aquí te espero, madre. Hasta luego.

Se esforzó porque su madre llegara segura a tierra y le hizo un gesto de despedida al verla por la salida de su escondite.

Miro hacia el cielo, por donde se encontraba con los muros rocosos y suspiro.

Así sería su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La adrenalina que sentía era inmensa mientras se deslizaba por los techos de las edificaciones. Salto de un pilar a un edificio con orilla circular con destreza. Una vez ahí espero a sentir que sus compañeros caían seguros para continuar.

Suigetsu y Juugo le aseguraron que este trabajo sería entrar y salir. Nada de qué preocuparse más que de hacerse ricos.

Pero en definitiva no era sencillo.

Subir y transportarse por esas superficies sin ser detectados era complicado, considerando además que si daban un paso en falso, caerían, hiriéndose en el camino y encima serían arrestados.

No, esto debían hacerlo bien. Por ello usaba el ropaje adecuado.

La libertad que le daba poder usar un uniforme de shinobi le encantaba, así la ropa no le entorpecía al trepar y saltar de un lugar a otro. Ojala hubiera podido conseguirse uno hace tiempo, pero debía admitir que no eran fáciles de robar. Fue una suerte hacerse de uno para el robo de aquel día.

El día que robarían la diadema de la princesa perdida.

El chico rubio no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Si todo salía bien, no tendría de qué preocuparse en mucho tiempo.

Se orillaron con cuidado, mirando hacia abajo, esperando que un grupo de guardias pasaran.

-Wow,-Exclamo el chico, cuando levantó la vista, mirando al horizonte.-Podría acostumbrarme a esta vista.

-Oye idiota, ven acá.-Le susurró uno de sus compañeros, impaciente.

-Espera...Sip. Lo decidí. Chicos, quiero un castillo.

-Con este trabajo, podrás obtener los castillos que quieras. ¡Ahora-Dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello- ven aquí y hazlo!

Le ataron un cordel en el cinturón y se aseguraron de que estuviera firme en el otro extremo. Entre ambos empezaron a bajarlo, a una velocidad cautelosa; lo suficientemente rápida para realizar el robo eficientemente, pero lenta para no dejar caer el peso de forma estrepitosa.

Al ir descendiendo, el chico la vio, brillante y plateada, con piedras preciosas de un valor incalculable, que en su vida habría podido tocar.

La diadema estaba rodeada de guardias, observando que nadie entrase sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, tal como su fuente de información le aseguro, ninguno le echaba un ojo al techo.

De repente, un guardia estornudo, poniéndolo en estado de alerta. Pero no hubo reacción, ni siquiera cuando tomó la diadema o cuando la guardo en su bolso.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi ríe a carcajadas al escuchar como el guardia estornudaba otra vez.

-Aah ¿Alergia de primavera? -Le dio al guardia

-Aja.

De un momento a otro se percataron.

-¿Pero que-

Muy tarde, claro está, pues el chico ya había sido jalado hasta el techo, dejando un eco de risas detrás de él.

Para cuando los guardias se reagruparon a buscarlos, el grupo de ladrones ya estaba dejando el puente que conectaba la ciudad principal con el resto del reino.

-¿Pueden imaginarme en un castillo propio?-Gritaba el chico rubio mientras corrían-Pues definitivamente yo puedo. ¡Todo lo que hemos visto y apenas son las 8 de la mañana! Caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo de ventaja antes que los guardias empezaron a detectar su paso. Atravesaron un camino para luego adentrarse entre los árboles.

Luego de unos buenos kilómetros alcanzados se detuvieron a tomar algo de aire.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

"Namikaze Menma . Vivo o Muerto. Recompensa inmediata."

Un cartel con su cabeza siendo buscada por los crímenes acumulados. Y peor aún.

-No no no no. No puede ser.- Decía el chico mientras arrancaba uno de los carteles con sus manos.-Es imposible. Oigan ¿Así no luce mi nariz o sí?

Su cartel contenía un dibujo de él, cabello disparatado y una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, decorada con una nariz torcida que no mejoraba para nada su aspecto.

-Ay, Namikaze, no seas idiota.-Le respondió Suigetsu, irritado.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. En su cartel salen perfectos.-Decía mientras miraba con detalle los carteles de sus compañeros. Un joven con una sonrisa malévola y otro musculoso a su lado, con mirada perdida.

Sus rasgos eran muy acertados. Pero a él le tocaba tener esa nariz torcida.

Quién haya hecho la pintura de veras lo detestaba.

Sintió de repente como era agarrado por sus compañeros, escondiéndose en un arbusto, mientras Suigetsu exclamaba "Cuidado!"

Eran los guardias del castillo, cerca de ellos y buscándolos con el equipo de perros de los Inuzuka. Se congelaron, esperando que aquellos perros tan grandes no escucharan algún ruido o sintieran su olor, pero en un movimiento el perro del capitán lanzó un ladrido y empezaron a bajar en su dirección.

Era hora de seguir corriendo.

Corrieron con toda la fuerza que les dieron sus piernas, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente. Un muro de piedra estaba frente de ellos, el cual era difícil de rodear sin perder tiempo.

-Bien chicos, no desesperen. Ayúdenme a subir y desde arriba los jalo hacia mí para seguir.-Exclamó el rubio con seguridad. Los otros se miraron.

-Danos el bolso primero.-Respondió Suigetsu.

-¿Ah? ...Yo no puedo...No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no crean en mí.

Los otros dos miraron incrédulos.

-Auch.- Dijo dolido mientras se sacaba el bolso y se lo pasaba a Juugo, quien afirmó con su cabeza, se cruzó el bolso y se adelantó para ser la base para una escalera humana.

Menma subió último, alcanzando los hombros de Suigetsu, para finalmente abrirse paso en la cima del muro de piedra y tierra.

-¡Hey! Ahora ayúdanos a subir, idiota.- Dijo Suigetsu mientras extendía su mano.

-Lo siento.- Les respondió mostrándoles el bolso.- Mis manos están llenas.

-¿Qu- QUE?- Grito Suigetsu, a la vez que Juugo se miraba el cuerpo, con una expresión de total sorpresa.- MENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO IDIOTAAAAA

El chico continuó corriendo entre el bosque, hasta que vio a lo lejos a los perros de los Inuzuka, cuyo perro principal en milisegundos lo avistó, suficiente tiempo para ir tras él.

-¡Hay que recuperar la diadema, a cualquier costo!-Gritó el capitán durante la persecución. Era Kiba, el joven primogénito de los Inuzuka, quienes tenían la labor de cuidar personalmente a la familia real.

Por su parte su perro, Akamaru, ladró a los otros perros lo que parecía ser una orden similar, a la cual le respondieron con ladridos.

Kiba apunto con su ballesta hacía la cabeza el ladrón, como señal a sus soldados para que hicieran lo mismo. Disparó y el resto lo imito, volando a la dirección de Menma cerca de 10 flechas.

El rubio, que vio una rama levantada en su camino, se agachó para pasar por debajo, acción que le salvo de tener más de una flecha en su cabeza. Miro hacía atrás agitado, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo y seguir algún camino que lo alejara.

Se deslizó por terrenos en declive, camino en zigzag y salto un pequeño árbol, con una certeza y rapidez en sus movimientos digna de un ninja, logrando evadir y dejar una gran cantidad de soldados detrás de él. Sin embargo, Kiba y Akamaru le siguieron el ritmo.

-¡Lo tenemos ahora, Akamaru!-Grito Kiba con seguridad, preparando su ballesta para disparar una vez más.

Con el miedo llegando a sus piernas, el joven ladrón no veía ninguna salida, pues tenía al perro en sus talones y a un soldado a punto de dispararle. De repente, vio lo que parecía ser una liana en su camino y no lo dudo. La tomo y se elevó de un salto, aprovechando el declive de esos terrenos, rodeo un gran árbol y en cuestión de segundos logró sacar a Kiba de una patada de su asiento.

Se agarró del lomo de Akamaru, el cual no paraba de correr, y agito las riendas, para que se apresurara.

Pero el perro no era ningún animal ingenuo. Se detuvo tan rápido al notar que era Menma, que casi lo deja caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué esperas pulgoso? ¡Avanza!.- Le grito al perro, que lo miraba furioso. Al notar el bolso, donde debía estar la diadema, intento quitárselo de un mordisco, a lo que Menma reaccionó asustado.-¡No! Ni se te ocurra. ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto te digo!-Pero el perro no se detenía, a cada intento de quitarle el bolso, avanzaba dando círculos a la vez. -¡Dame eso! ¡DAME-

En un movimiento rápido, el ladrón soltó el bolso, el cual voló por los aires, cayendo a un acantilado. Quedo frágilmente colgando de una rama, que aparecía por suerte, en la orilla del mismo.

Menma y Akamaru se miraron, para luego intentar adelantarse uno del otro y alcanzar el bolso. Akamaru empujó al joven, corriendo a la orilla, quien a su vez se agarró de una de sus patas haciéndolo caer. Justo cuando iba a acercarse, Akamaru le mordió uno de sus pies para que tropezara, saltando hacia la parte gruesa de la rama, con cuidado. Menma salto arriba del perro grande, agarrándose de su cuello, quien al sacudir su cabeza lo deja caer en la rama. Aprovechándose de esto, el ladrón avanzo a la orilla de la rama, con Akamaru a la vez, para deslizarse por ella y alcanzar el bolso.

-¡Aja!.- Dijo mofándose del perro.

CRAC

Los dos miraron hacia la orilla del bosque, viendo horrorizados como la rama cedía al peso de ambos.

La rama cayó al vacío con ellos agarrándose de ella como pudieron, gritando de susto al unísono.

Chocaron con una gran roca en su camino, separando a ambos.

Akamaru logró caer sobre unas ramas y suavizo la caída corriendo por el declive de la zona, dejándose caer una vez que la velocidad disminuyo.

Bufo con decepción, aunque rápidamente se levantó para continuar la búsqueda del ladrón.

Tomo un trayecto de su aroma y se detuvo al llegar hasta unos árboles. Al intentar acercarse para detectar la esencia del ladrón, se desvío, pues al ser arboles limoneros, le causaba repulsión olfatearlos.

Menma se asomó desde uno de ellos, suspirando con alivio una vez que vio al animal irse por otro lado.

Se miró los brazos algo heridos. Al intentar guiar la rama en su caída, para que recibiera todo el impacto, rozo con mucha fuerza su gruesa superficie. Tuvo suerte que cayó con ella como deslizador, sino probablemente estaría muerto o muy malherido.

Hasta cierto punto no podía creer la velocidad con la que tuvo que actuar para que ese perro no lo viera. Seguramente pronto notaría en su cuerpo el resto de las consecuencias de las acrobacias que tuvo que realizar.

Se adentró al pequeño campo de limoneros, preguntándose quien los tendría ahí, sin una cabaña cerca, de personas que lo cuidasen. Podría creer que eran de crecimiento salvaje, pero estaban particularmente agrupados, como si deliberadamente los hubieran puesto ahí.

Camino un rato hasta encontrar un muro de enredaderas. Pensando el buen escondite que sería, las removió para usarlas, a la espera que el perro se fuera.

-Pero qu-Se sorprendió al ver que no había nada detrás de ellas. Escucho a lo lejos un ladrido de Akamaru y sus patas cerca, por lo cual se metió detrás de las ramas y se apretó contra una piedra cercana, esperando que el perro no lo detectara.

Sin embargo, Akamaru no se acercó a donde estaba, desviándose a otra dirección, disuadido de nuevo por el olor de los limones.

EL ladrón suspiro, notando delante de él un hilo de luz, de un lado opuesto a las enredaderas. Camino hacía allí, mirando sobre su hombro, temeroso de que aquel perro lo siguiera.

En cuanto volvió su cabeza adelante, se sorprendió.

Una torre escondida.

Dudo. Podría haber personas ahí. Mas echo un vistazo a la ruta que llevaba a la torre y no se veía como si alguien la frecuentara. Parecía bastante inmaculada.

Escucho otra vez un ladrido de Akamaru a lo lejos, lo que lo obligo a apresurar su paso.

Al alcanzar las faldas de la torre, observo el mejor ángulo para escalar a la ventana que estaba abierta. Metió su mano al estuche portátil que ese traje traía, sacando de ella una kaginawa.

Se felicitó a si mismo por su precaución, sonriendo ante el recuerdo del tonto de Suigetsu regañándolo por cargarse de tantas cosas.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas a la parte del gancho y lo elevo con fuerza, para que se enterrara lo más alto que pudiera.

Con la cuerda que tenía solo le daba para más la mitad de la torre, el resto tendría que escalarlo, afirmándose con el gancho.

Una vez en la mitad, saco una pequeña kama, para ayudarse con ambas manos.

Subió y subió, sintiendo como el hastío llegaba a su cuerpo. Aún así no se detuvo, hasta llegar a la ventana.

Se dejó caer a través de ella y mientras guardaba sus herramientas cerró las puertas.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego pego un salto, feliz, emitiendo una carcajada.

Lo había logrado, se había hecho de un gran botín para al fin dejar de robar. AL menos por un buen tiempo.

Abrió el bolso, observando la diadema.

-Juntos al fin…

Y luego de un fuerte ruido y un gran dolor, todo fue negro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado. A pesar de que me atrase bastante en actualizar, espero que les guste como realice la escena de Naruto.**

**Espero también que entiendan la razón de porque lo llame menma namikaze. Pero creo que sobra dar explicaciones por aca ;)**

**Como saben, la historia de enredados la adapte un poco al escenario nipon, por lo tanto agregue elementos de dicha cultura.**

**Kaginawa: es literalmente gancho + cuerda (kagi+nawa). Era una herramienta en el japon feudal, que ocupaban samuráis, sus criados, soldados y ninjas.**

**Kama: es un arma, tradicionalmente perteneciente al kobudo japonés, basado en un diseño para campesinos. Es como una hoz pequeña. **

**Proximamente, el encuentro mas esperado por latinoamericaunida**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
